Warrior cats lemons!
by RebornChampionAngela
Summary: I'll be taking requests for cats from the books or fan-made ones! :) Im sorry guys but the requests will have to be on hold i will be taking a break from writing for now. im trying to work on everyone's OC mating stories
1. Request Requirements

Warrior cats lemons! i accept request only PM me requests :D

Title :

Type : Love, Lust, Rape,Other,

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

(I do more than two cats if asked)

Details Of Cat 1:

Details Of Cat 2:

Toms On Toms Is Okay Same With She-Cat On She-cat

* * *

Are you guys wondering what the "title :" it will be the title of your lemon so also please check the chapter to make sure ur not using the same title

Hello Guys

I Will Be Making Some lemons That Just Pop Into My Mind But I Am Still Taking Requests!

I also do not accept squirrelxash Sorry guys! but i'll do AshxWhite Or AshxHawk if requested


	2. Hollownight X Ashcloud

Ashcloud just returned from the dawn patrol. hollownight padded up next to him giving him a friendly smile "Hey ashcloud want to share some prey?" ashcloud was stunned and quickly said yes after finishing a vole ashcloud decided to confess his love towards hollownight even though it's against the warrior code. "H-hey H-hollownight" hollownight turned around his blue gaze meeting ashcloud's amber gaze "what ashcloud?" ashcloud quickly led him out to the abandoned twoleg place "H-h-hollownight i-i-" ashcloud started to blush hollownight stared at him "what?" ashcloud finaly said it "HOLLOWNIGHT I LOVE YOU!" Hollownight blushed saying "i had a crush on you to can we be mates?" ashcloud purred "of course!" after awhile of cuddling and grooming eachother. hollownight got up purring "ashcloud you know what we need to do right?" ascloud purred and got into a hunting crouch moving his tail aside. hollownight purred going behind his mate teasing him licking his neck and going down by his area te hollownight said "are you ready?" he said. he started to get above his small mate "y-yes' hoping it wouldn't hurt "okay" he gently grabbed ashloud's scruff then hollownight's long member came out of it's seath. then plunged it into ashcloud's hole ashcloud let out a painful yowl as hollownight started thrusting hard drawing blood hollownight started thrusting gentaly. ashcloud started noticing that his short and small member was out of it's seath. hollownight's member releasing white goop inside of ashcloud's hole. ashcloud purred in pleasure saying "it's my turn hollownight" hollownight pulled his big and long member out of ashcloud's hole and got off of him getting in the same hunting crouch and moves his tail aside. ashcloud got on hollownight nearly fitting on him he plunges his short member into hollownight. hollownight purred in pleasure he may have short member but he is good at mating. hollownight began bucking his hips helping ashcloud get further into his hole. "hollownight it's time for the grand finaliey" hollownight looked back and nodded. ashcloud grunted and thrusted hard 10 times then white goop came out of ashcloud's member inside hollownight's hole hollownight gooped to. after ashcloud dismounted hollownight and cleaned each other and went back to camp.

This was a tom and tom love warrior cats lemons story :)

Made For Takashimo

here is the description of the cats that Takashimo sent me

Details of Cat 1: Hollownight is a dark brown tom with a white-tipped tail and blue eyes. He is seemingly intimidating, but actually very gentle and playful. He is also a bit possessive.

Details of Cat 2: Ashcloud is a small, light gray tom with one black ear and amber eyes. He is not very strong compared to Hollownight, but makes up for it with his speed. He's one of the fastest cats in the clan.

Send me a pm if you have a request too! :D


	3. Creampaw X Nightstar

Creampaw X Nigtstar

Requested By Featherpool16

Cat 1:  
Creampaw,  
Cat 2:  
Nightstar  
Details Of Cat 1:  
apearance: small cream colored she-cat with a snow white underbelly, ears and tail, big, innocent silver eyes.

Personality: gentle, very shy, swift and very very innocent  
Verrry tight and is a virgin  
Details Of Cat 2:  
Leader of Shadowclan and is a huge black Tom with feirceful amber eyes, huge member.

Creampaw a new apprentice. was in heat she stears clear of the male apprentices

her and her mentor were chose to go on a patrol by shadowclan border she ate a mouse and left with

her mentor and the patrol after awhile they all had to split up and creampaw had to go alone she was

very scared she held her tail oover her core and between her legs and she caught a sparrrow and two

squirrels all of she saw a dark figure in the bushes she got scared and got ready to fight "Sis! it's just me rosepaw!" creampaw quickly relised it was her and calmed down

"my mentor sent me to find you" rosepaw mewed creampaw nodded and they headed back to the patrol

it was now moonhigh and everycat was asleep so creampaw decided to go hunting

after some hunting she was by the border hunting

when she was boweld over by a huge black cat with feirce amber eyes

she puts her tail over her wet core hoping to hide the scent just in case

"wow when i asked starclan for a new she-cat to fuck i got a fresh one!" the cat grinned

creampaw realised it was nightstar who was going to rape her

"p-please don't nightstar!" creampaw cried blackstar did not listen

"if you don't mate with me i'll fuck you sister rosepaw untill she's dead!"

creampaw cried tears streaming down her face as she revealed her wet core to him

he shoved his big tounge into her tight wet core she wailed in pain

"GET INTO A HUNTING CROUCH NO AND KEEP THAT STUPID TAIL OUT OF THE WAY!" nightstar orderd

she did as she was told and instead of shoving his huge member in her core he shoved it into her butt

he pushed her head into the ground so nobody could hear her screaming

he thrusted painfully hard in her butt cuasing her to bleed

he took his huge member out of her butt and thrusted extremely hard into her tiny tight core

he kept pounding into her nonstop he finaly let her head up "talk dirty NOW!" he demanded

"oh nightstar fuck me all night long! i'll deepthroat your huge member for hours!"

creampw then cums when darkstar released his seeds into her

he finally took his member out of her tight and now bleeding core

she thought it was over but she was wrong he let his huge member hang infront of her face "SUCK ON IT KNOW!" she did as she was told she swallowed a large amount of white goop

after that he just vanished and her wounds healed overnight

a moon after she was made a warrior she gave birth to 5 kits

LOL this was one messed up chapter


	4. Warmpelt X Blackheart

Warmpelt X Blackheart

Requested by KND Operative Numbuh 227

Type: Rape

Cat 1: Warmpelt -she-cat

Cat 2: Blackheart -tom

Details Of Cat 1: Medicine Cat of RainClan. Gentle, kind and caring for the health of others, even if not from her Clan but can be though when necesary. Reddish fur with blue eyes. Sister Queenrose (red fur with green eyes)

Details Of Cat 2: Deputy of StormClan. Mean, ambitious and hates cats not from his Clan. Big with black fur, a scar on his shoulder and brown eyes.

"We are proud to accept 3 new cats into our clan!" Hollystar said proudly

All cats mummerd about it and blackheart hissed

after the clan meeting

Warmpelt was organizing herbs when she realised she had no more yarrow

" Lakeheart im going to get some more yarrow" warmpelt told her apprentice "Okay warmpelt!" he replied

she ate a small mouse before she left

after awhile of walking she made it to her yarrow spot which is by stormclan border

after collecting a good amount of yarrow she was boweld over by blackheart

"blackheart get off of me!" warmpelt schreeched fearfully

"No!" backheart hissed flipping her over into a hunting crouch "Your are not Rainclan medicine cat!" he hissed

"Now your going to pay" as he started to plung his tounge into her core. warmpelt cried

after he was done swirling his tounge around in her core he plunged his barbed member into her butt cuasing her to bleed

he began to thrust very hard into her butt cuasing her to screech in pain.

after that painful torture he shoved his member into her core and thrusting unpleasurely hard

"S-stop blackheart" warmpelt pleaded but it was to late he released his seeds into her

"STOP!" a white tom with black stripes leaped at blackheart knocking him off of warmpelt

"Warmpelt are you all right!?" queenrose asked "N-n-no" warmpelt said scared

"i'll help you back" queenrose helped warmpelt up and took her back to camp while waterpelt and zebrastorm chased blackheart out of rainclan territory

five moons later..

warmpelt gives birth to two she-kits and a tom blazingkit reddish tom with blue eyes russetkit she-kit red fur with green eyes and ebonykit she-kit with black fur and brown eyes

"warmpelt i may let you raise these kits" hollystar said

soon after blazingkit became blazingwind russetkit became russetheart ebonykit became ebonywing

_Hi everyone im going horseback riding tommorrow so i won't be able to work on the next story_

**Here's the descriptions of the other charactors**

Waterpelt (blue-gray she-cat with green eyes; RainClan deputy), Zebrastorm (white tom with black stripes and blue eyes; Waterpelt's mate) Hollystar (black she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes; Waterpelt's sister) Lakeheart (dark gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes warmpelt's apprentice)

_okay 1 request down 6 more to go_

_thanks 4 reading!_


	5. Darkstar X Lightpaw

Darkstar X Lightpaw

Requested By YamixHikaru lover

Type : Rape

Cat 1: Darkstar

Cat 2: Lightpaw

Details Of Cat 1: Leader of ShadowClan. mean, short-tempered, hateful. pure black fur with many scars from battles and crimson eyes

Details Of Cat 2: Apprentice of ThunderClan. half Clan cat, half kittypet. kind, sweet, gentle, likes everyone as friends. white tabby fur with amethyst eyes

it was near moonhigh when lightpaw had a fight with her friend (and crush)

when she ran into the forest

"grr stupid shadowpaw" she said to herself while she continued running

not realizing she crossed the thunderclan border onto shadowclan's territory

she felt a large force knocking her down and clawing her

after tousling with the pinned her down

"Stupid kittypet" the cat hissed

she then realized it was darkstar 'Hel-'she tried to scream but he shoved moss in her mouth

"you should of stayed with your worthless kittypet family" he scowled while flipping her over on her belly"

he grabbed her scruff with his sharp fangs and drew blood

then he plunged his huge very barbed member into her tiny little core she cried

he drug his claws across her sides drawing a large amount of blood

he forced his member even further into her going into her g-spot cuasing more pain

he kept thrusting unpleasurly hard hitting it harder and harder each time

he released his seeds into her then pulled his member out fast cuasing the bards to hit the small insides of her core

her core started bleeding. he then shoved his large member into her butt

he kept thrusting cuasing her butt to bleed too

he clawed her sides and back more

she then fainted causing her to fall limp

he finally took his member out of her butt and left

"Lightpaw are you okay!?" mewed blazzardpaw as mistyleaf puts a poppy seed in front of her

"Shadowpaw brought you back her" blizzardpaw said "R-really?" lightpaw said and blushed as she ate the poppy seed

2 moons later...

"Push lightflower push!" blizzardstorm mewed the final kit was born

she had three kits Purekit she-kit with crimson eyes black-kit black tom with violet eyes and silverkit

silver she-cat with white and blacks spots and deep crimson eyes

"of course the kits are mine!" shadowheart mewed proudly

"what if darkstar find out and kills them!?" she said in her mind while watching the kits play

Details of other cats

**Shadowpaw/heart(dark brown tom with deep crimson eyes)****Mistyleaf(a mute dark gray she-cat with green eyes) and her apprentice Blizzardpaw(pure white she-cat with blue eyes)**


	6. Dandelionfur X Snakewhisper

Snakewhisper X Dandelionfur

Requested By KND Operative Numbuh 227

Cat 1: Snakewhisper - tom  
Cat 2: Dandelionfur - she-cat

Details of Cat 1: Pale gray tom with striped tail and blue eyes. Young warrior of StormClan. A grumpy jerk that hates kits and elders. Was made a warrior before his sister Goldenlight

Details of Cat 2: Pale golden she-cat with yellow eyes. Gentle and kind, loves kits.

"I Toadstar Shall Now Pronounce Dandelionpaw And Goldenpaw's Warrior Names"

"Dandelionfur And Goldenlight!" Toadstar Pronounced

"GOLDENLIGHT! DANDELIONFUR!" The clan cheered

2 Moons Later

Dandelionfur is in her first heat and she goes for a walk

"i guess i should hunt alittle too" she said as she sniffed the air

she spotted a mouse a half fox-length away

as she gets into hunting crouch she feels something above her

she looks up "Snakewhisper what are you doing?"

"oh nothing" he smirked as he put is paw on her back holding her down

"Snakewhisper let me go!" she screeched trying to get out from under him

"im afriand to say that your not getting away" he mewed

he began to lick her core

"ahhhhh..." dandelionfur mewed while blushing

"i hope we can still be friends after this dear dandelionfur" he mewed as he shoved his member into her core

he thrusted hard "Snakewhisper why?..." she mewed

"you smell good and i like it" he lied

she started getting into it she began pushing her flank back "faster Snakewhisper!" she pleaded

"well well look whos getting into it now" he purred thrusting faster

he thrusted harder and harder each thrust

he finally hit her g-spot

"IM GONNA-" They Both Warned

They both cummed

They finally finished

his member was still leaking

"do you need some help snakewhisper?" Dandelionfur purred

"No-" he mewed before she started licking it

she starting sucking on it "ohhhhhh Dandelionfur..." snakewhisper moaned

after awhile "thats all you get snakewhisper" Dandelionfur mewed

she began cleaning herself

After they both cleaned up they headed back to camp

A Few Moons Later..

"DANDELIONFUR PUSH!"Streamfeather mewed

"Congrats" Shellheart mewed

Dandelionfur turned her gaze to the four kits

"They are Snakewhisper's kits..." she whisperd to herself

"DANDILIONFUR!" she perked her ears up to sound of his voice

He bursts into the nursery realizing She had HIS kits

"hello snakewhisper"dandelionfur mewed

"What are the kits names?" he asked

"This one will be lilackit"she pointed her tail at the gray she-kit with pale tabby stripes and lilac eyes

"And this one will be sunkit" pointing her tail at the yellow tom-kit with reddish brown splashes with amber red eyes

"this one is flowerkit"she nudged the calico she-kit with yellow eyes

"And this small one will be dark-kit" she pointed her tail at the black tom-kit with grey tabby stripes and blue eyes

"Dandelionfur i promiss i will help raise these kits" snakewhisper mewed

"but snakewhisper you hate kits" dandelionfur mewed

"I will learn to love them" he promissed

* * *

**Other cats descriptions**

**Shellheart- old silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Streamfeather- light gray and silver she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Toadstar- big black-and-white tom with amber eyes**

**Goldenlight golden she-cat with blue-green eyes.**

* * *

I'm back to writing guys!

i got creative with the kits i hope it was alright

i want everyone to vote on my next lemon here is the choices

FireheartXSilverstream

GraystripXSandstorm

ThrushpeltXBluefur

HollyleafXBreezepelt

BrambleclawXSorreltail

There will be three winners bronze (3rd) silver (2nd) gold (1st)  


Gold will be the first writen so please vote and check reviews often to hear when the contest ends

Thanks For Reading! :D


End file.
